


Got sleep?

by Woodutensil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk is a ray of sunshine, Jesus please intervene, Keith and allura gossip, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, TIred Keith, coran is best care taker, keith is high key lotura shipper, lance is confused, like help please, lotor is dying in the corner, pidge is best, shiro just wants his bf to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodutensil/pseuds/Woodutensil
Summary: I promise I am not high





	Got sleep?

All was well at the castle. Keith after several months of being away from the team has arrived back to the ship he once resides in. The team bustled with joy and tired to keep the boy to them self. Keith didn’t mind all to much. He just really needed sleep; yet pidge kept him up all night talking about her family or her latest project. In the day however his other teammates hardly ever let him be alone or even go to his room. To say the least he was tired and needed a break.   
A new day cycle beginning and Pidge had entered the dining hall and to her surprise she saw Keith. She wondered why he wasn’t doing his early morning training session but when she saw the look on his face she gasped. Had Keith turned into a zombie? He looked very tired but yet again he has looked like that for a while now.   
The rest of the team file in with lance being the last to arrive as usual. No one talked to Keith nor talked at all. It was calm for once. This calm was interrupted by a loud thump. Looking in the direction of the mysterious sound they all chuckle. Keith now with his head on the table was slowly falling out of his chair. When he fell to the ground he laughed. Shiro concerned about his boyfriend looked over. Lance gave the fallen boy a puzzled look. “ whats so funny mullet” Keith laughed harder but soon the sound died down and he sighed. Keith slowly and tiredly spoke “ it’s kinda funny allura is in love with lotor! The son of the person she hates the most isn’t that ironic!”  
The group collectively looked at the couple in question seeing both of them blushing furiously. After some time of staring at the two Keith spoke once more. “Hey is it normal to see bears with Ramen bowls on their heads? No?” Keith giggled and continued “ hey shiro babe I think it’s time for medical intervention! Space Red Bull can only help you for so long am I right?” Coran and shiro quickly got up from where they stand quickly getting Keith to the med bay for some well needed rest.   
Hunk snorted. “ anyone else see this coming?” Lotor from his corner nodded. Hunk smiled “well I think on that note we should all get some sleep” pidge laughed even though they all just woke up they collectively decide to go back to the haven of sleep.


End file.
